Rewrite
by Nbluju
Summary: [Yuffentine] What if you had been gifted with the ability to change the past? Yuffie seems to and whether she wants to or not, she's been thrown into the past and meets a certain turk with no way back home.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I had been having this idea for a very long time (half a year XD)and now I have finally been bored enough or motivated enough, I dunno which one it is, to put my idea into words. I hope its good...or atleast better than the other horrendous stuff I've written and need to finish.

* * *

**Rewrite**

**Chapter 1**

I never thought I'd be back in this dreaded place again. Everything is exactly the same as last time; cobwebs and skeletons everywhere mixed in with a heavy dose of melancholy.

Cloud and Tifa are in here too…again. I stared in anticipation as Cloud ran his fingers across the sleek surface of the coffin. Tifa's eyes gave everything away, fear was evident though she stood there, ready to take on whatever the gods wanted to chuck at us. I had always truly admired her strength. I'm just standing here, knees shaking, jumping around and wondering if _he_ is in there. He better not! I, Yuffie the great materia hunter, will kill him if he's in there.

Cloud's eyes darted from Tifa to me, "Ready?"

We both nodded and then after what seemed like forever, the lid flew open.

* * *

The dense foliage impaired my vision. I'm not really sure where I am, but hey, does it really matter? No, not really, well…maybe it does but that's not the point. 

I don't know why but when I was just outside of this forest I could feel it pulling me in. This place is magic, I can feel it; a quite magic, nowhere near eerie, more like calm and peaceful. I think I can stay in here forever! Heck, I bet this forest is just an illusion, its not even on the map...outdated map...nyuk nyuk nyuk.

Like the gleam of a mastered materia, my heart was sent racing the moment I stepped in and then itabruptly subsided. This forest, it's like a mystery covered in sugar, just like materia; you don't know how the phenomenon works but when the magic courses through your veins; it's just a wonderful feeling.

Well, that was what I thought. It doesn't seem so great anymore.

It was about noon that I ended my trudge though this forest for a snack. Hah! Mystical my ass! No magical forest in my book will force me to step through this yucky mud along with a bunch of squished bugs. Ugh…it feels like squished up custard, rotten custard; definitely smells like it too. Mmm mud and bugs custard, best snack ever…

I pulled out a sandwich from my bag and was about to swallow it whole until a gleaming article on the ground smiled up at me.

Oh materia! How I love you so!

Scooping it up quickly and then rubbing it against my shirt, trying to get the stubborn mud off of it, I realized that that was an odd place to find materia…meh. Hmn, what an odd color and it's a little too big too fit into my armlet. It must be just some regular stone, but its just sooo pretty; turquoise swirling with a hint of amethyst and it's nice and smooth…and warm like an activated materia...activated…

Before I couldthink any further, my body and mind rebelled against my wishes. I fell to the ground clutching the now glowing orb and drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

AN: I bet Yuffie sounds too mature eh? Well, this is a few years after meteor (has nothing to do about being after or before Advent Children) so Yuffie had to mature a little bit and you can't really be overly hyperwhen you're alone can you? 

You're probably wondering whats with that thing in the beginning too, well, its not part part of everything after the seperator thingy. Its sometime later or before,I don't know, wellI do but oh well. I bet that made no sense... Anyways, you'll just have to wait to find out.

Let me know what you think of this ok? So hit that review button and tell me! I can't read minds you know!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **People are actually reading this! Yay! Thankees for all the reviews!

Well, here you go, chapter two! Oh, and I realised that I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chappy. (> ) But, it is common sense that I don't own them but I guess I should still put it...

And a little warning, there seems to be some profanity (nothing serious)in this chappy, er...I don't remember if the last chapter had any profanity in it...but if it does, I am sorry that I did not put a warining and if I have offended you.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. This disclaimer and that little warning up there goes for the rest of the (hopefully short)story.

* * *

**Rewrite**

**Chapter 2**

Voices…I hear lots of voices…

"_Mumble…mumble…"_

"_Is she dead?"_

"_Mommy mommy! Looky! It's an alien! It's come to eat our braaaains!"_

"…_Whoa…scaaareeey…"_

"_Mumble…mumble…"_

Can't anyone get any sleep around here? Wait; sleep? Since when did I fall asleep? And why are there people in this stupid forest?

At the speed that I rose from the ground, you'd probably think Sephiroth had been revived and summoned meteor again. Joy to the world! We're all gonna die!

All the talking ceased. There was only silence, a really awkward and dead silence.

"What? You've never seen anyone sleeping in the middle of…Nibelheim? What the…? And who the hell do you think you're calling me scary?"

Heh, the people must think I'm nuts…

I could feel something looming over me. I turned around and just a little ways down, lo and behold there stands the Shinra mansion staring at me. Whoa, hold on a minute…why the hell does it look new? Cloud and Tifa never said anything about anyone buying it and Vinnie's somewhere…

A little girl started to squeal excitedly, "Mommy! It spoke, the alien spoke!"

"Nyuk nyuk nyuk, you think I'm an alien eh?" I don't think anyone heard me.

1…

I started to glare at them.

2…

They started to slowly shuffle away. The mother of that little girl seemed to be having a hard time pulling her daughter away from me.

And…3!

I pulled my eyes behind my head, stuck my tongue out and struck a zombie pose, slowly inching towards the crowd, "Bllllaaaurrrgh!"

No one moved, and then, people started to scream. It's not like anyone's trying to kill them…nyuk nyuk nyuk.

An armlet here, an armlet there; all their materia will be mine!

In the lowest voice I can muster, I call it my Vinnie voice; I started to moan, "Uuuuuurrrghaaa…"

"Look, the Turk is coming!" Cries of relief rang out. Of course I was oblivious to it all.

That is until I felt something cold at the base of my skull.

Click.

The whole crowd gasped.

Someone could've used me as a shovel. I think I would've made a crappy shovel.

"Whoa, dude! I was just joking around…" Whoo, evil cold metal thing is gone…I hope.

I turned around really slowly and glared at the guy with the gun. He looks very familiar…

I flung my arms in the air, "What do you think you're doing pointing that…that THING at me? It's not like I was trying to kill anyone! And why the hell are you wearing that blue suit? Stupid Turk wannabe, don't you know that Shinra's dead? **DEAD**!"

He's staring at me funny…jerk, "What's with that look on your face?"

Someone appeared behind him, "Is everything okay, Vincent?" She had the prettiest voice ever.

He turned around facing a woman, he just nodded. Stupid emo-Turk wannabe…

I struggled to glance over his shoulder. Some people are too tall for their own good.

My eyes popped out and made an omelet on the floor. She had long brown hair in a ponytail, pretty blue blouse, black skirt and a lab coat; oh my gawd. That's that Lucywhatshername…err…Lucrecia! Woman…t'cha…whoa rewind a minute!

I thought she was dead…and Vincent? He started to walk away. I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face me.

"Wait! What's your name?"

He stared at me for a while, "Valentine." Ha! It is him, how typical, just saying what is only needed.

"Vinnie! Oh my gawd, everyone thought you died or something! Why are you in that suit?"

He looks confused; haha Vinnie looks confused, "Vinnie? I think you…"

"It's me! Yuffie! Don't you remember me? We traveled together with Cloud and everyone else! And…andandand…"

Don't panic, he's probably just got amnesia or some…thing…but that doesn't explain Lucrecia. Ack! Mind! Shut! Up!

"We kicked Sephiroth's ass!" I couldn't help but screaming that.

"I'm sorry, you're mistaking me for another person," he shook his head apologetically, his form slowly retreated back to the mansion.

* * *

These Nibelheim beds suck but the pillows are heaven…stupid cheap-ass inn. 

Just as I was about to have a little nap, someone knocked on the door, "Later…" I half mumbled, half yelled.

"I don't feel like it!"

It's that girl, that little girl who kept calling me an alien. I crawled off the bed, my back making funny noises as I trudged toward the door. I'm too young for back pains.

"What do you want?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Play! Play play play playplayplay! With me!" I got a chance to look at her. Hmn, short little girl, a little above my knee; wine colored eyes…and chocolate brown hair. Why is everyone reminding me of someone?

I raised my eyebrow, "Wha…uh, I thought I was an alien."

I'm tired! You can't expect me to scream all giddy and then melt…

"I know! That's why I wanna play with you!" She chirped.

"Even if I suck out your braaaaaains?"

"Yeah!"

This is one freaky kid…

"…" I'm tired! Well, at least that was what I wanted to say until she grabbed my arm and pulled me out. She was too strong for her age…and size.

Her smile scared me, it filled up half her face revealing all her pearly whites, "You will? Really? Yay!"

We ended up in her room, which was where Tifa's home is; but Tifa wasn't here, neither was her mother. It was pink and filled with stuffed animals of mostly giant chocobos and forest frogs.

"Let's play hide and seek!"

I shrugged, my stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" she shoved a giant basket full of candy into my hands. "You should eat more! You look like a toothpick!"

…A lethal toothpick…

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" I asked with a mouthful of taffy.

"Umm…I help my sis with her shop, but she's on vacation at the gold saucer; I wanted to go too, but she wouldn't let me." She pouted, "Hey! What's your name? I'm Aoife!"

"Me? Oh, er," I did my (patented) victory dance, "Yuffie! The Great Materia Hunter!" I stared down at the now half empty basket feeling a little sick, "I'm full…"

"Wow, your name sounds alieny too!"

I like my name…and, "So, why am I an alien?"

"Cause you appeared out of nowhere in this big white prettyful light, I thought it was gonna eat us! And then it was BOOOM and WHOOOSH! And people where like whaaaa I don't wanna die yak yak yak. And then there you were! Then the blue Turkey came and I thought he was going to go POW POW--"

Blue Turkey eh? I cut her off, "So, Aoife, want to help me with something?"

Eager to find out, she asked, "What?"

I smiled mischievously, "Why, to spy on the blue Turkey of course."

* * *

**AN**: Soooo, what do you think? Suggestions?Comments? Wanna flame me just for the heck of it?There is only one way that I can know what you are thinkingand its that little button down there. 

The blue turkey is mine...hehehe...


End file.
